Interlude to Music: The Boy Is Mine
by Pnkx
Summary: A SONGFIC! The song is 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica. Kagome is Brandy and Kikyo is Monica. They're singing, *covers ears* I hope you like. Take a wild guess who wins the battle of the voices! *wink wink* REVIEW PLZ! K/K


Hey people! I'm back with a SONGFIC! The song is 'The Boy Is Mine' By Brandy and Monica. Hopefully you enjoy this battle of the voice between Kikyo and Kagome, you can take a wild guess who wins. *wink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interlude to Music: "The Boy Is Mine"  
  
After a long day of shard hunting, Kagome and the gang rested at yet another mansion Miroku chose to reside in. After a long meal provided by the servants of the mansion everyone went to their rooms to rest.  
  
As Kagome laid down in her bed Shippo asked her a question, "Kagome, do you like Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome looked at the young fox and smiled, "Not when she tries to kill Inuyasha, then I get pissed at her. Now go to sleep." Shippo smiled and jumped under the sheets next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at the roof of the room she was in, 'Kikyo, why do you insist on killing Inuyasha? I guess you wont stop until the boy is yours, but to me, he's mine-,'  
  
~~*~~ Kagome's Dream  
  
Kikyo stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. Kagome looked her in the eyes and said, "Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uh hum, sure, you look kind of familiar." Kikyo replied.  
  
"Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you know his name."  
  
"Oh yeah definitely I know his name."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know he's mine."  
  
"Huh..no no he's mine."  
  
They seemed to circle in the white area. Music surrounded them as their lips flowed with their emotions.  
  
~*"You need to give it up. Had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine."  
  
Kagome placed her hands on her hips and sang, "I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man - are you insane?"  
  
Kikyo smirked and sang, "You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me, but you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me."  
  
"You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day. Ain't that a shame."  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's so good because my love is all it too."  
  
Kagome furrowed her brows and sang along with her~*"You need to give it up. Had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine."  
  
Kikyo turned and walked back, "Must you do the things you do. Keep on acting like a fool, you need to know it's me not you and if you didn't know it girl, it's true."  
  
Kagome caught up to her and turned her around, "I think that you should realize and try to understand why he is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside."  
  
Kikyo pushed her back and spat in front of her, "You can say what you wanna to say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake."  
  
"When will you get the picture, you're the past, I'm the future. Get away, it's my time to shine and if you didn't know the boy is mine."  
  
~*"You need to give it up. Had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine." ~*"You need to give it up. Had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine."  
  
Kikyo had enough, she walked passed her and turned after a short distance. She crossed her arms and looked at her dead in the eyes, "You can't destroy this love I found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel."  
  
Kagome walked up to her and poked her chest, "What makes you think that he wants you when I'm the one that brought him to this special place inside my heart, cause he was my love right from the start." Kagome walked away as she sang.  
  
~*"You need to give it up. Had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine." ~*"You need to give it up. Had about enough, it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine."  
  
Kagome turned and said, "The boy is mine,"  
  
"Not yours," Kikyo responded.  
  
"But mine,"  
  
"Not yours,"  
  
"But mine,"  
  
"Not yours"  
  
"But mine."  
  
"I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine." Kagome sang lastly as she walked up to Kikyo and punched her face, after this she disintegrated. Kagome placed one hand on her hip and held a thumb up in the air. She winked and disappeared too.  
  
~~*~~ End of Dream  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She looked at the surroundings and noticed she was back in the mansion. She looked to the narrator (me) held up and thumb and winked, "The boy is mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it. Imma bout to go to school, enjoy! REVIEW PLZ! Kagome is so bad! *holds a thumb back up at her* 


End file.
